


Vine

by Lookatallmyships



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, shortandsilly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6264628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships





	Vine

Kili randomly opened Vine, and saw that Fili had posted a new video. He played the Vine, and it went like this:

The first two seconds were Fili looking into the camera with one eyebrow raised. The rest of the Vine was Fili's boyfriend Nori dancing around the kitchen, and singing along to some pop song while making a sandwich.

Kili snorted. Nori is going to fucking kill Fili.


End file.
